A New Beginning
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: The Volturi have left and all seems well, but Cosmos can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The Volturi have left and all seems well, but Cosmos can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot idea.**

**Note: There was not a lot of feedback in regards to a sequel; however, I want to do at least an intro to get a better idea of how receptive people are to this. Review if you want to see more or I will delete it from lack of interest. **

**Have a good day!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"You have everyone worried sick about you," Nikolai's voice all but screamed from over the phone, causing Serenity to wince. She sent a worried look around her surroundings before moving deeper into the wooded forest surrounding the Cullen's beautiful estate. From the second her phone had started ringing, she had made a mad dash outside of the house for privacy.

Each of her friends and pack members had their own ring tune, and she knew them all by heart, especially Nikolai's. It was hardly ever a good sign when he would call her. Usually another member of the pack would call if there was some sort of trouble or disagreement, but not Nikolai. He reserved his time for the worst of situations or when he was angry.

Right now, he was very angry.

"I can't help it," Serenity whispered into the phone through a low hiss. Her feet moved quickly over the uneven ground as she hurried to find shelter from the Cullen's. Vampires had excellent hearing, and the further away she could get, the better. They did not need to hear this conversation for it was already promising to be long and tiresome for her. "I couldn't have waited until you got back before I left. The situation was too dire!"

"You left without telling anyone!" He roared in aggravation. "Except for a half written note that said you'd call when you could. What are we supposed to think of that?"

Serenity winced as she recalled her hurried rush after the vision. The vision had been so strong that it had knocked her out for two in a half days. Many visions that she had experienced in the past had been strong, but never that strong. Instead of simply seeing what was happening, Serenity had felt everything, including the birthing process Bella had gone through. It was in that moment that everything changed. For better or worse had yet to be decided.

Serenity could only hope and pray that it was for the better. The Cullens had their fair share of grief, especially Edward and Bella. Though Serenity had not spoken with them in depth, she could sense that there was more to their background than what was on the surface. Love, no matter how strong, was always a fierce battle, and they looked worn from it.

"Serenity," Nikolai sighed and she could almost hear the anger melting out of him. "You were knocked unconscious by the vision. I had to hold you down while you screamed in pain and agony. You were coughing up blood!" Instead of anger, his tone was disappointed.

"I know," Serenity sighed dejectedly, like a child being scorned.

"No, I don't think you do," Nikolai's voice rose again. He was ready for round two. "It was you who insisted I go and feed, and when I do, you leave."

"I'm sorry, Nikolai I –" her voice faltered as her body froze in mid step. Her eyes began to glow silver as they widened and the insignia for Pluto blazed across her brow, searing the skin. Her grip on her phone went lax, causing it to fall to the mossy floor of the forest. Nikolai's worried voice cried out from the small device, but Serenity was unable to answer as her vision filled with another sight.

Her ears rang and screams filled them, horrified screams of several females. The pictures in her mind flew by fast, causing her to struggle to keep up with the images. Pain shot through her skull causing her to fall to her knees. Shaky hands grasped the sides of her head, squeezing tightly and allowing her fingers to dig into her temples. The only image she could make sense of was a man whom she had never seen before in her life. His blood red eyes were open in horror as cracks formed around his head. Two large hands ran through his hair from behind. The strength in those hands cupped his chin and forehead in a false gentleness.

"_You will pay for your sins, Joham…_" A familiar voice echoed through the screams.

It was then that it all made sense and Serenity could not hold back the gasp of surprise as red filled her vision. Before her mind cleared, she could clearly hear Caius' voice laughing mockingly while the females in the background continued to scream from pain. Though nothing else was said, a sickening feeling formed in the pit of Serenity's stomach. Though the vision was ending, that was not the end of it. The pain ebbed away enough to where Serenity could see clearly. Slowly she stood to her feet, trembling as she went. When her vision stopped spinning, she took off at a run.

The symbol of Pluto disappeared to be replaced with the eight pointed star. The star grew brighter as Serenity ran faster, jumping over fallen logs and large rocks. Her hair whipped behind her as she pushed herself further, leaving behind her cell phone where Nikolai's worried voice grew louder and louder.

**…**

It was not necessary anymore, but it was routine. Maybe that was why Sam had the others continue patrol; it felt natural and right to prowl through their territory, ensuring no straggling vampires had stayed behind. Though it was unlikely that they would have stayed _this_ long, he wanted to be safe.

The sound of pounding feet drawing closer caught his attention. Sam's large black head turned just in time to see a silver blur running past him at such a high speed that it was hard to catch a glimpse of the person's face. Her scent, however, alerted him to who it was. Mentally calling out to the others, he gave chase.

Was she in trouble? Was she running from something? Where was she going? The image of Jacob filled him mind. Was she leaving? The thought of his pack brother realizing she was gone, facing the loneliness and the pain made him pick up his pace, but he was hard pressed to keep up. In the distance, he could hear the others gaining ground. They would be with him soon.

His large eyes locked on Serenity's figure as she dashed through the trees and realized that she would be coming upon the cliffs before long. She would have nowhere else to go but down. Relief flooded him momentarily, but as the tree's opened to the cliffs, he watched in fascination and horror as she lept from the edge and into a swirling mass of blackness that had opened in front of her.

Sam struggled to stop in time, barely missing from toppling over the edge of the cliff. His body heaved as he took in long and deep breaths of the chilly autumn air. She was gone. The others came up behind him, and Sam turned his body around. His ears lay back and his head dipped down. Mentally he informed the others of what had happened and ordered them to not say anything to Jacob just yet.

Unease filled the pack at keeping such a secret, but there was also understanding. If it were them, they wouldn't want to know either…

**…**

Serenity's body soared through the portal and cleared it quickly. When her feet landed on the other side, she was presented with the site of the Volturi's back. The familiar screams were ringing through the air, but, as far as she could tell, there had yet to be bloodshed. Caius and the guards had yet to move from the group and into position. Almost as if reading her thoughts, Caius gave the signal and the guard took off. A man's terrified scream sliced through the air. Serenity moved forward and caught site of the vampire Joham. The guard was surrounding him. Two of the members had his arms and were forcing him to his knees.

Caius' body glided over the distance and moved behind Joham. His large and pale hands grasped the sides of the terrified vampire's head. Serenity's vision was coming to life right before her eyes. She watched numbly as Caius ripped off Joham's head and held it up as if it was a trophy. The rest of the guard moved quickly, ripping the decapitated vampire's body to shreds. Blood flew through the air, staining the ground red.

The screams of Nahuel's sisters turned desperate as they were forced to witness the death of their father. Serenity's head jerked in their direction and the feeling of dread returned to her stomach. She dashed to their side almost as if her body had a mind of its own. She was a silver blur before coming to a stop before them. They hissed at her from fear and anger. Their negative aura was strong and forceful; it knocked the breath out of her.

"You need to calm down and listen," Serenity spoke urgently. "I'm here to help you but you have to cooperate or you'll end up like your father!" The group of females exchanged disbelieving looks amongst one another. Though they did not let down their guard, their aura did not seem quite as threatening as it had.

"YOU!" Caius' enraged voice screamed in disbelief causing the female vampires to jump in fright.

"You!" Cosmos turned on her heel and pointed her finger in his direction. "Me!" She pointed her finger towards herself. "Him and him and him, oh, and let's not forget the rest of them." She pointed her finger towards each person individually and then, when she got bored, waved in general to the rest of the Volturi's guards.

"Serenity," Aro spoke pleasantly as he moved forward to greet her.

"Aro," She smiled softly as her eyes turned frigid. "I had not planned to see you so soon." She took a step forward when the vampires at her back began to grow uneasy. They were confused as to why one of the men who had attacked their father was so happy with the newcomer's arrival. "Can you imagine how surprised I was to receive a vision showing me this scene?" She waved a hand at the carnage that lay scattered upon the ground.

"You were well informed that Joham would pay for his crimes," Aro nodded towards one large lump of remains.

"Yes," Cosmos nodded. "However, I specifically remember mentioning to leave the children alone." Her eyes narrowed upon Caius. "I fear that if I had not been here, your associate would have gladly paid them the same _respect_ as he had Joham."

"Caius would not have acted as such," Aro shook his head. "Would you Caius?"

"We're waiting, Caius," Marcus spoke in a bored done when Caius refused to answer Aro. His eyes lazily found Caius who stood erect with trembling hands and whose entire demeanor was one of a person ready to explode.

"I do not answer to a witch like you!" Caius stormed forward. His hands grasped the dagger in his hands tightly. When he raised it so as to strike her down, Aro's voice rose, but it was not enough to halt Caius' intent. He brought the dagger down but found his wrist grasped tightly in the small hand of Cosmos, as Serenity had quickly transformed upon sensing the spike of mal intent from Caius, her normal clothes melting away to be replaced with her fuku. Her silver eyes were narrow slits as she regarded him.

"You will do well to learn some respect," Her voice was low and deep, causing Caius' eyes widened. The power behind her voice was old, very old. He could feel it in his bones; it was enough to unsettle him – to scare him. If there was one thing that he hated to be, it was scared, especially of a woman as small as Cosmos.

Before he had a chance to act on his anger, Cosmos reached her other hand forward, grabbing the front of his robes. With both hands gripped tightly she used every ounce of strength to propel him forward. She spun her body and slammed him to the ground, causing it to crack beneath Caius' mass.

Stunned, Caius could do little else then watch as she used her powers to electrocute his wrist, causing his grip on the dagger to go lose. Before the dagger had the chance to fall to the ground, she caught it and twirled it in her grip as she stood. Her heeled foot came to rest on his chest, the heel resting over his undead heart, while she straightened herself.

"Felix, stop!" Aro demanded, but his order came too late. Cosmos had just enough time to turn her head to see a large black blur approaching her. She quickly swung the dagger behind her, slicing a deep gash into Felix's face as his large mass slammed into her back, propelling her forward and causing her to slam into a nearby tree. The resounding crack of the tree trunk echoed through the silence. Ever so slowly, the tree began to groan before falling with a very loud thud, sending dust and debris flying through the air.

"Master," Felix knelt down to assist Caius to his feet, but the blonde vampire shoved away the hand and forced himself to stand instead. An angry scowl played across his features as he turned with his fangs showing to find the form of Cosmos on the ground. Her body was unmoving which caused him to smirk triumphantly.

"Foolish witch," Caius ran a hand through his hair, laying it back into place. His form was relaxed with his arrogance as he moved towards her fallen form. "You did well, Felix, regardless of what _others_ here may think."

As Caius came to stand next to Cosmos' form, he pulled back his leg to kick her, but her body twisted around, allowing her to grab his leg before his foot came in contact with her ribs. "It's not that easy to get rid of me, Caius." She spat blood out of her mouth before jerking with her arm, knocking him off balance. As his body fell backward, she jumped upon him and pressed the dagger to his throat. Her knees dug into his shoulders and her feet into his wrists, forcing him to hold still lest the dagger bite into the flesh of his neck.

"Cosmos!" Aro came forward and his guard followed, but one glance at Cosmos had him stopping in his tracks. Her gaze had no humor in it, only a steely gaze of irritation. "I understand your anger, and I find it just, but Caius is not disposable," Aro spoke firmly.

"Do not reason with her!" Caius growled. His response caused Cosmos to dig the edge of the knife deeper against his throat. Her gaze drifted from Aro to Caius and then back again.

"I warned you that his temper would be his undoing," Cosmos spoke to him. "If you cannot control him, I will take control of the situation." Discarding the dagger, she placed both hands on his hand, covering his temples, and using her powers over Venus to manipulate his emotions so that his body relaxed into a deep slumber. When she was finished, her breath came out strained. "He is a time bomb, Aro. Control him or he will lose what little control he has. What then would come of the order that you have struggled so long and hard to maintain?" She stood and moved away from Caius' unmoving form.

"I apologize," Aro spoke while motioning for some of the guard to retrieve the unconscious vampire.

"The next time he steps out of line, I will not falter to dispose of him," Cosmos' voice was stern as her silver eyes glowed with promise. Those bottomless depths sent a shiver through Aro's spine. Now it was he who was scared, for he saw the truth behind her words. She had the power to do as she spoke, and she would not hesitate to take the necessary precautions necessary in order to protect the ones she loved and cared for most of all.

He truly admired her.

"Very well," Aro nodded in understanding. He needed Caius and so he would ensure that the other vampire would do well to stay out of Cosmos' path. Several members of his guard gathered Caius while the others quickly began to burn the remains of Joham. "What will you do with them?" Aro tilted his head in the direction of the hissing vampires.

"I'll find them sanctuary," Cosmos stated. "It would do well for you to be unaware of the location. Should Caius learn of it, he would most definitely seek to destroy them…" The insinuation hidden in her words was not wasted upon Aro. He knew clear as day that if Caius ever tried to harm Joham's children, that would be the end of it. No discussion.

"I am truly saddened that our reunion was tainted with such anger and misunderstanding. Until next time," Aro sent her a friendly smile which she did not return. As he turned to leave with his group, Cosmos spoke once more in a chilling voice.

"Pray to whatever god that you believe in that we do not meet again, Aro, for I fear the outcome would not be to your liking," Cosmos turned her back to him, dismissing him from the scene. Her attention was now focused solely on the ones who had just lost their father, the only way of life that they had ever been acquainted with. It wasn't until the Volturri had left the vicinity that she spoke to them.

"I am not your enemy. I am your friend," She allowed the tension in her body to melt away. "Your father, Joham, was killed for his crimes against the Volturri, the law of the Vampires, even you halflings." She took tentative steps forward.

"They _murdered_ him!" One of the women all but hissed in anger and heartbreak. Though Joham was not the kindest of men, he was their father, the only one who was there for them. Who was this woman to speak to them as such.

"He raped your mothers, leaving them to bear you and, inevitably, die. He did this all for his personal gain, not for you or them. I know this is hard to understand, but there is life outside of this," She waved a hand to her surroundings. "Joham is gone. He cannot return. He died the true death. You are now free to be your own. Do not allow this to go to waste."

"What are we to do, then?" Another questioned. Her demeanor was more calm and calculative. Her features were familiar to Asian lineage. Her red eyes scanned Cosmos in scrutiny.

"You have two options," Cosmos held up her hand. "One," She lifted a finger. "You can come with me and I will take you to a place where you can live without fear of the Volturi. However, if you choose this, you will have to change your lifestyle. No mindless slaughtering of humans, not even to feed. "This was not well received. "Two," She held up her other finger. "You can go where you please and do as you please; however, I will not be responsible for you. Should you garner the attention of the Volturi again, and for good cause, I will allow them to punish you as they see fit." Cosmos nodded her head in the direction of Joham's ashes. "As you can tell, they are not very lenient."

The large group conversed among themselves. Cosmos could tell that a couple was not willing, but as a whole, they relented to her rules. Pleased with the decision, but ever aware how drastically things could change, Cosmos summoned a portal and motioned for them to step into it. Hesitant at first, it took some coaxing to talk the group through the portal which opened into a large and mostly vacant field.

"Where are we?" Questioned the vampires together. They looked around their surroundings and noticed that it was a desert terrain. There was some plant life but it looked as if animals were few and scarce in this area, and there were no signs of humanity either! Unease spread through the group.

"I am taking you to a friend of mine," Cosmos supplied. She walked past the group and headed in the direction of some large dunes of sand. When she failed to sense them following her, Cosmos turned and looked at the expectantly. "Are you coming?" Unsure, the group of vampires followed behind her, but at a distance; it wasn't until they saw her form suddenly disappear that they began to panic.

"Come," Cosmos reappeared. "This is nothing but a simple mirror barrier. Follow me; it is harmless." Cosmos disappeared once again, and only one of the bravest of the siblings stepped forward. She reached out her hand and watched as it seemingly disappeared through the barrier.

"It feels like water," she whispered in amazement before taking the step forward which had her entire body inside of the barrier. The other sisters followed slowly until all of them were present. Unlike the atmosphere outside of the dome, inside it was a tropical paradise. Flora and Fauna of every kind and sort thrived in this protected environment. The smell of fresh rain encased the area, and a light fog settled over the ground, making the air cool to the skin.

"This will be your sanctuary so long as you adhere to the rules that will be placed upon you. As I stated before, you are not to mindlessly slaughter humans for amusement or nutrition. Your new diet will consist of animals. Those will be provided for you. I have heard that the change in diet takes some time to get used to, so in order to help ease the transition, you will be given diluted human blood that has been freely donated. That is, until you are able to sustain yourself on a strict animal diet." Cosmos continued to lead them further into the tropical paradise until a large and pristine temple made up of white marble came into view. Carvings were etched into the stone which were unfamiliar to all of the vampires present.

"Many of the animals within the forest are endangered and protected species. Those will not be on the menu, so to speak. Also, I must ask that you respect your surroundings. This is a place of peace and tranquility, a piece of paradise that was lost long ago to this world. I want it to stay that way. Fighting will not be tolerated, and I expect you to respect those that also dwell here." Cosmos' tone turned sturn once again as the group passed through the gates leading to the temple and towards the ornate doors.

"Who else is here?" One of the girls questioned.

"People would describe them as fae," Cosmos supplied. "They are guardians and keepers of dreams and memories." Cosmos supplied as she pushed open the grand doors and presented the vampires with the sight of a large hallway with morals painted over the walls in various colors of splendor. The floor sparkled beneathe their feet as they passed through the hallway and to another room that resembled a ball room. In the center of the room was a large fountain of which the most pure water poured forth. Several women of pale skin, hair, and eyes sat upon the edge of the fountain, gathering the water into golden goblets.

"Are they?"

"Yes," Cosmos supplied. "These are some of the keepers. They, like you, are under my protection. I must express myself clearly when I state that any harm which comes to them by any of your hands will automatically forfeit your right of sanctuary here. I understand that the transitions you must face will be hard, but it is a rule of which I will not bend for any person, regardless of their circumstances." Cosmos had turned to face them. Her silver eyes glowed brightly as she looked upon each vampire. Her eyes spoke volumes to them, and they suppressed a shiver of fear.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes," they chorused together. With that, Cosmos smiled softly upon them and then called the strange inhabitants of the temple to her. It would take several days before the vampires would grow accustomed to their new surroundings and diet. As Cosmos had stated, it was hard to adjust to the changes, but they were finding their life much more pleasant now than when they were under their fathers rule. Of course, they still mourned their father, but life had more quality to it. Even the most hostile of the vampires had calmed considerably. Their fears were put at rest, and they found it much easier to conform to the rules placed upon them as time passed.

When the fourth day had passed, Cosmos took her leave, explaining that she was needed back with her friends; however, she would continuously be checking in and communicating with the fae. It was a necessary precaution; however, the vampires could not blame her. They were who they were. They were raised by a ruthless man with little respect for life, human, vampire, or other alike. Some of the group had come to consider Cosmos as a mother-like figure. A person who they aspired to be like if it was at all possible. Others were still unsure. Only time would tell how the group would develop, and time was exactly what Cosmos and the group of vampires had, and plenty of it.

**...**

As Serenity's form reemerged within the Cullen's home, she was surprised to find all of the Cullens and almost all of the shape shifters gathered around the living room. Her appearance caused everyone to jump. Serenity noticed relief seemed to have flooded through many of the people present, but she also sensed anger and disappointment.

Before she could defend herself, the large group of people parted to reveal a real surprise to her. Standing in the middle of the group was none other than Nikolai. "Oh shit," Cosmos moaned under her breath. This would definitely not go well….

"I'm back?" Serenity offered weakly.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**So, yeah, this took forever and a day to get this out and about. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I look forward to any feedback. If I don't receive that much, I will go through with my threat and delete this – just so ya know!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The Volturi have left and all seems well, but Cosmos can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot idea.**

**Note: I was impressed with the feedback from the first chapter. Let us see how you all like this one. My inspiration is my ex boyfriend who was a total jerk and dumped me via text while he was at work. You gotta love guys, they really know how to treat a girl *sarcastic***

**Have a good day!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

He could feel it. Something had changed in the air once again. Only, this time, the change was for the better. He felt as if he could breathe again. Jacob's head turned sharply in the direction of Forks. In the distance, he could hear the calls of several wolves, his brethren. His whole body tensed in understanding as his eyes locked on the direction which led back to the Cullen's residence.

"What is it Jacob?" Billy questioned in concern. He had noticed that the boy had been on edge. Of course Billy knew why, but Jacob didn't. He hadn't been made aware as to the disappearance of the silver haired being several days prior. Sam had come to Billy during the early morning hours after the woman's disappearance. He had explained what had happened. Both were in agreement that to tell Jacob would not be in anyone's best interest. So, working together, Billy and Sam had ensured that all of Jacob's free time was focused on the Res.

"I've got to go," Jacob dropped the pile of wood next to the fireplace before taking off towards the front door of Billy's cabin.

"Wait, Jacob!" Billy called out to his son, but it was too late. As soon as the boy's feet hit the front yard, he had transformed, leaving shredded bits of clothing and shoes to litter the ground. Billy sighed. Even if Jacob hadn't known, his wolf did. Thankfully, Jacob was still coming to terms with his wolf and how to understand it.

"Sam," Billy spoke after dialing Sam's cell. "I couldn't stop him. He's on his way."

**…**

"Nikolai!" Serenity tugged on her arm as she tried to relieve it from the man's strong grip, but it was all for naught. His strong fingers were wrapped tightly, but gently, around her small wrist, ensuring that she would not escape from his hold as he dragged her along behind him. He had long ago ignored the outraged cries of concern coming from the vampires and shifters. "Nikolai!"

He finally stopped, but only when he was a safe distance from the house where the others had remained upon Serenity's request. Of course, that had been before Nikolai had so roughly removed her from the Cullen's humble home and proceeded to return her to the forest for their discussion. Already he could hear some of the shifters approaching. Their skills were tuned, but not enough so as to escape from the senses of a true wolf.

"Let me go!" Serenity demanded as she used her other hand to pry at his fingers. Nikolai ignored her attempts and, instead, pinned her body against a large tree. His hands wrapped around her wrists, bringing them to her shoulders as he leaned in close to her. His nostrils flared as he sniffed her, trying to figure out by scent where she had traveled. There was no trace of danger, and so he relaxed. He allowed his hands to fall to his sides, but did not move aside so as to allow her freedom to roam the area.

"Thanks," she mumbled with a soft bite to her tone. Her hands moved to inspect her wrists. His grip had been tight, but there would be no markings on her. Nikolai had never hurt her, even in his anger. He was always gentle with her no matter what the case.

"What happened, Serenity?" Nikolai demanded to know as he bent his head down once more. One of his large hands moved to brush her hair aside, inspecting her neck for any damages. Just because there was no lingering scent, that did not mean that there had not, at some point, been some danger to her health. The mere thought caused his chest to tighten and his eyes to flash gold.

"I had a vision," She moved her head from left to right, flashing her bare and unmarked flesh to him. "The Volturi were preparing to attack innocents. Ones of whom were under my protection. I had to help. I'm sorry but I didn't have time to explain," Serenity defended her action. Her crescent moon glowed brightly in reflection to her mixed feelings. "If I had not arrived when I had, they would all be dead."

"Where are they now?" Nikolai questioned as he retreated from his inspection. He knew she could take care of herself, but it was out of habit more so than anything else.

"I carried them to the Gates of Elysion," She admitted softly. That would explain the strange smell that radiated off of her being. Though Nikolai had never been granted access to the Holy Land of Dreams, he had heard Serenity speak of them. He knew of the creatures that guarded the palace and assisted the Priest with his duties. They were otherworldly, just like her.

"Is it safe?" He knew the dangers of vampires and how much pride Serenity took in Elysion. That land of dreams held many memories for her, and if anything were to happen to it, Nikolai knew that it would crush her beyond repair. That was the last place of refuge for her during the days when the pain of loss was so fresh for her. When he was unable to do anything to ease that pain brought on by years of fighting and of struggle.

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"They have been well warned," Serenity nodded. "I stayed to ensure that they could handle the first few days. I was worried, but they seem to have adapted well. Helios will keep me informed on their progress. Should anything arise, I will return and handle the situation." She answered without any affliction to her tone. Her eyes were glowing softly and their gaze was like the frozen tundra. How he hated those eyes.

"Very well," Nikolai relented as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a familiar object. "I wish you would take into consideration the effects that your disappearances have on others." He took her hand and placed the object in her upturned palm.

"You found it?" She was surprised that he had managed to find her phone in the vast wilderness of Forks.

"No, one of the shifters did," Nikolai answered honestly. "They and the vampires went in search of you shortly after your disappearance. They were concerned as well." He reached out to tug on her pigtail. "You had everyone frightened, Moonbeam."

"I'm sorry," guilt weighed heavily in her tone and she let her gaze fall to the mossy floor. "I can't help the visions. I do not choose when they come and what they beckon of me." She sighed as the weight of the truth settled back over her shoulders. Ignoring the tug on her hair, she reached out to wrap her arms around the taller man. She embraced him in a hug so tight that it reflected her troubled emotions. She was so conflicted at the moment and had been since the first vision of Renesmee.

Slightly startled, it took Nikolai a moment before he returned the hug and let his chin rest atop her silver crown. His shaggy locks of gold fell to hide his eyes which were swollen with relief and gratitude. He had truly been worried for her, especially after the vision she had suffered through which had brought her to this place.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned against his chest, enjoying the warmth his body lent to her chilled and exhausted form.

"Three days," Nikolai answered her while his fingers ran through her hair. She needed comfort and he was more than willing to give it to her. He was forever indebted to her. He would never forget the day that brought her into his life. He had been on the verge of death, and her appearance only testified to how close he was to dying. At first he believed her to be an angel coming to welcome him into her embrace and carry him to heaven. Yet, how foolish he had been. How could he, a damned being cursed by the gods, be worthy of heaven or the light which she reflected?

**…**

**J**acob's large body skidded to a halt before Sam and his pack of wolves. They stood several feet away from the source of his excitement, Serenity. For some reason, he had been restless. Sam and Billy had tried to ease the passing time by allowing him extra work so as to burn off the stress and earn some extra and well needed cash. Then, it was as if all of his stress had suddenly melted away and he had the unexplained urge to run and find Serenity.

The wind blew softly against him, carrying her sweet scent. The scent of roses, vanilla, and something otherworldly, too. Since realizing that she was his imprint, he had always wondered what that other scent could be that was mixed so delightfully with roses and vanilla. It reminded him of the clear nights running under the full moon.

The wind picked up pace, carrying with it the scent of another. The scent of an alpha male. A low growl rumbled from within Jacob's chest, surprising him and the other wolves present. His wolf was reacting to that scent. Still transformed, Jacob took a heavy step forward. His chocolate orbs narrowed when he noticed the others stiffen at his movements. They were restless.

Since declaring himself alpha of his own pack, Jacob had long lost the ability to hear the thoughts of his once brothers. He was his own. He had Seth and Leah which had also joined his side, making them part of his pack. Unconsciously, Jacob's body stiffened in preparation to move once again. Should the others try to stop him, then he would force his way to Serenity.

Sensing the growing turmoil, Sam transformed back into his human form. He quickly dressed himself in his shorts before slowly approaching Jacob's large wolf form. His hands were held up, palms showing in order to prove he meant no harm. They did not need a fight on their hands, especially with an imprint so close.

"Jacob," Sam spoke softly, trying to ease his brother in arms. A growl answered him. "We just want to talk is all."

Jacob's body lowered as his claws dug into the ground. He was ready. Ready for what was the only question that rang through the human part of his mind. Right here, right now, it was his wolf that was in charge. Something wasn't right with it. Something had set it off and Sam was only in the way of it.

**…**

"Three days?" Serenity demanded as she pulled away. "You didn't even wait at all before coming here?" She pulled back, removing herself from his hold. A small ticking formed over her eye a she placed her hands on her hips in obvious disapproval. Her disposition only caused the wolf before her to chuckle at her expense.

She opened her mouth to comment, but quickly snapped it shut when she heard the sound of growls echoing from nearby. Nikolai had stiffened as well. His head was cocked as he listened with rapt attention to the growing sounds of obviously aggressive wolves. Ice blue eyes narrowed in distaste as his upper lip curled. A growl of his own vibrated from within his solid chest.

"Nikolai," Serenity's eyes took notice of the tremble that went through his body. His muscles were tightening and shifting. He was going to change. She took a step back from him, allowing him the room he needed to shift. His hands moved expertly to discard his shirt. He tossed it to her out of habit. His skin was moving; it reminded Serenity of restless waves. She turned her head as Nikolai began to step out of his shoes and remove his pants. In only a few seconds, his human form was replaced by a large wolf of light coloring. A bright blonde that shone white in the light of the sun.

Serenity smiled softly at the beauty his wolf form presented. She had always been amazed by him. His origins were one of Russia, yet his coloring, even in human form, was abnormal for his country of origin. Even before he became a wolf, he had been an outcast in his society. Orphaned at a young age, Nikolai had, as he once told her, lived a life in a small orphanage. He was unlike other children his age, and was thus criticized. It was because of this that he left one day and ran across the creature which cursed him.

"Nikolai!" Serenity yelled as she was pulled from her musings. His large and powerful form suddenly launched toward the sounds of the other wolves. Worried, Serenity quickly gathered his belongings and ran after him. In wolf form, Nikolai was faster than she, even in a foreign terrain such as this. He, like the other wolves, had a natural connection to the world around them.

Though blessed by Endymion's starseed, Serenity was continuously left amazed at the way these wolves lived and thrived. She also admired them…

**…**

The large forms of Jacob and Sam wrestled in the dirt and foliage of the surrounding area. Jacob's wolf was restless to move ahead, and Sam had refused to give in and let him pass. Left with no other option, Jacob had tried to force his way, but Sam would have none of it. Sam had transformed and quickly moved to subdue the other. Yet, both wolves were strong and stubborn. Neither caved to the other as their aggressive growls grew louder. Others from within both packs stood and watched. They didn't know what to do.

A loud howl cut through the air, giving pause to the fight suddenly. About a hundred feet away stood a large blonde wolf. His head slowly lowered as the howl he emitted finally came to an end. Eyes that seemed almost white pierced the two fighting wolves, freezing them in place. This wolf was a true wolf. He was strong and he was experienced.

Jacob's brown eyes flashed with recognition. This was the one whom he had scented earlier. This was the alpha within Jacob's territory. Indeed, the wind blew and Jacob could smell Serenity on this wolf. With a powerful thrust of all fours, Jacob sent Sam flying into the air and crashing into a nearby tree.

Normally he would be concerned, but the sight and scent of that alpha had his wolf on edge. Why was that alpha carrying the scent of Serenity? His imprint! Jacob rolled to his feet. It took him only a second before he found himself running towards the blonde alpha. His large paws pounded into the ground, sending dust flying behind him. The wolves from La Push were too stunned to realize what was happening. Jacob had moved to fast. By the time they started after him in hopes of stopping him in time, Jacob was almost upon the other alpha.

The blonde wolf let out a rough growl of warning. When Jacob's form continued forward, the other wolf lunged. His much larger form slammed into Jacob's, knocking him back and leaving him pinned beneathe the other.

"Nikolai, stop!" Serenity suddenly appeared. Her silver hair whipped in the wind, catching Jacob's attention. His brown eyes softened upon her, and the other wolf noticed before tensing and applying more pressure to Jacob's pinned form. "Stop!" Serenity was suddenly on the blonde wolf's back. Her hands slid through the shaggy and silky blonde locks. Her fingers intertwined together as she pressed her form along the other alpha's back.

Jacob's anger ignited as jealousy took hold. He never noticed how her dainty and bare feet dug into the wolf's sides as she suddenly jerked back, pulling the larger wolf off of Jacob. The only thing Jacob realized was that he was free. As soon as he got to his feet, the other members of Sam's pack had arrived, they all jumped upon him, pinning him down with their combined weight.

"_Jacob, easy,"_ Seth's voice spoke suddenly. _"He's a friend of Serenity!"_

'Friend,' Jacob thought. He kept repeating it to himself, hoping that his wolf would calm, and it did, but slowly and only after Serenity stood. Still, he kept a weary gaze on the blonde alpha that stood close to his imprint. The other wolf's stance was one of protection. Did he really think Jacob would hurt her? Would allow anyone to hurt her? Anger began to rise again, and he noticed how Serenity made a small gesture with her hand, pointing her palm towards him. It glowed golden and Jacob felt himself relaxing.

"I don't know what is going on, but you both need to stop," Serenity's voice was firm as her gaze shot between the blonde wolf and the russet colored one. "Nikolai, these are not your pack. You have no right to interfere with the way they handle themselves." She moved to shove the large wolf, but he was unmoveable. His light colored eyes merely drifted to her.

"Jerk," Serenity grumbled under her breath. She turned her attention to the wolves that had gathered to see what was happening. She smiled apologetically towards them. "I'm really sorry if Nikolai interfered at all. He has this annoying control impulse-" Her voice rose in pitch as Nikolai's wolf form bumped her side, almost toppling her over. Once she recovered her balance and spared Nikolai a glare, she turned her attention back to the other wolves.

"Why don't we all have a two-legged conversation?" She looked around to all the wolves and noticed how they met each other's gazes. They were considering it, definitely. One of the wolves, the large black one, gave a loud bark and almost all of the wolves disappeared into the forest only to reappear moments later. They donned only a pair of shorts and shoes, leaving their bronze chests bare. The remaining three wolves also disappeared. The russet one stayed a moment, gazing at Serenity next to the other wolf before following its companions.

"As for you," Serenity turned to face Nikolai who was sniffing her side. "I dropped your clothes back there. You can go and find them!" She smirked as Nikolai's wolf sent her a mock glare. He sent the large group of people a glare of warning before disappearing into the densely packed forest in search of his clothes.

"I'm really sorry," Serenity bowed to the others out of habit. When she stood back up, Nikolai was coming back from the woods. He slid next to her as his icy gaze locked on the one who had moved to attack him.

Jacob caught his gaze and he knew this was an alpha, just as Nikolai knew that Jacob was the alpha in this area. Nikolai's gaze then flew to the other man, the acting alpha. Something within the workings of this group was unusual and it intrigued him. It was not often that one would find two packs of wolves so close together.

"Apologize," Serenity ordered as she reached out to pinch his arm. Nikolai easily caught her hand before she had a chance to even try it. He spared her a small smirk before allowing her hand to slip free. "Nikolai," Serenity all but sighed in exasperation.

"It's fine, Serenity," Sam spoke as he shared a look with Jacob. "Some were unaware of the _situation_, so there was fault on both sides."

"Situation?" Serenity questioned when she sensed the double meaning behind that one word. She felt that there was something else going on and she did not like being left out of the loop. Maybe she had pouted, because Nikolai chuckled at her expense and gave her head a soft pat.

"Maybe we should return to the Cullens," Nikolai suggested to everyone present. "I'm sure that we can take a few moments to explain ourselves. After all, Serenity, you were rather quick in removing me from the premises earlier."

"It's not my fault that I come back only to find you –" Serenity began to defend herself and her actions, but was cut off by Sam.

"I think that would be a great idea," He looked towards Jacob. "Don't you agree, Jacob?"

Jacob's brown eyes ran between Nikolai and Serenity. He did have a lot of questions and concerns. It would be best, he realized, to return to the Cullen's home and discuss the events that had transpired recently. Jacob nodded his consent to the decision but that did not mean that he was no longer angry. Something had happened and he had not been let in on it. He could sense it.

His smoldering brown eyes turned accusingly to Sam who could not meet his gaze. Yes, something was definitely not right.

**…**

"This place is different than home," Serenity's gaze stayed focused ahead of her. She wouldn't meet Nikolai's burning gaze. He was still upset, she could sense it. He always had a funny way of acting when upset. Serenity never could understand it. Anger, worry, and the occasional sadness would be the most prominent feelings he would express, especially around her. "They are not the same as you or the others. This is their pack, and they may run it differently. We can't come here and disturb that."

"I believe you already disturbed it when you first appeared, Serenity," Nikolai answered honestly. "I can tell there is something going on within that pack, something that started only recently. I'm not sure if it has to do with the new fledgling or you, maybe both."

"Renesmee's existence is crucial to the future existence of those like her and those of both sides of her lineage," Serenity suddenly stopped mid step. Her gaze turned upwards. Though the thick foliage of the tree's hid the sky, she appeared to be looking past and through that. Nikolai moved closer and noticed that her eyes were glowing purple.

"What are you not telling me?" Nikolai inquired in earnest concern. His voice was low as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek and guide her gaze to meet his.

"Her future is clouded," Her eyes slowly began to lose the purple coloring. "The outcome has yet to be decided. Something is going to happen, and I doubt the Cullen's or the shifters will be able to handle it alone."

"This is not your fight, Serenity!" Nikolai stepped away from her. His concern for her well-being was causing him to act in his anger and confusion. "Why interfere?"

"Why did I interfere when a pack of vampires were hunting you?" Serenity answered his question with her own. The results were what she expected. He cast his eyes to the ground in contemplation and understanding. "I do this because it is right. I do this for you and the others. I do what others cannot do."

"You do for others what you could not do for them," Nikolai finished for her as he met her gaze. The sympathy in his eyes was enough to make her heart physically ache. Nikolai had known her a long time, and she had shared with him many things, but not all. He knew lightly of her past, but not in great detail. If he did truly know, then that gaze would not be so sympathetic.

"I do because I must," Serenity stated numbly before continuing on the path to the Cullen's.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**So, that is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry that it took so long. I had college finals coming up, and then me and my boyfriend broke up. That nearly killed me! Things are complicated right now, with college and with him. I'm trying to work things out and get back to normal, but it's not easy.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this. You get to see into Nikolai and Serenity's relationship. You also got to see a bit of Nikolai interacting with the pack. Excited yet? I hope so. I also left a bit of a cliffhanger in regards to Renesmee's coming future, and of course, Serenity's mysterious past. :D**

**I might add in a few more characters from Serenity and Nikolai's pack, but not sure how soon before I do. Until then, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The Volturi have left and all seems well, but Cosmos can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot idea.**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

As Serenity and Nikolai made their way towards the Cullen's house, Jacob and the other shifters held back to discuss a few things in private. It would be needed. There was no way that the others could break so much news at once, especially certain aspects that they knew would have Jacob upset. Nervous glances were exchanged between Sam's pack before everyone finally settled their stares on Jacob.

It was obvious that he was still upset. They could see the muscles flex under the dark skin of his arms and chest. His wolf was probably pacing back and forth within himself, waiting for the next opportunity to be freed and to fight. It wasn't unnatural for that to happen, especially when another alpha trespassed upon another wolf's territory. It called to a deeper, more animalistic part of them.

"Jacob," Sam began as he took a small step forward.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Sam," Jacob all but snarled. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. His body was shaking and it felt like he would shift back at any moment. Jacob knew that if he did not control his anger, he would not be able to control his wolf. "Just say what you have to say. I want to get this done with and get to the Cullen's."

Sam nodded, but the look of concern did not leave his face. A new emotion joined it, one of guilt, and that was enough to shock Jacob and pull him from his anger, if only momentarily. "Jacob," Sam spoke in a reserved sigh. It was one of a man who had decided to give up. But on what, Jacob didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Several days ago, we were doing our patrol." Sam waved a hand towards a select few of his group. "We wanted to make sure no others had decided to stick around or make a circle back through the area." Sam spoke slowly as he tried to figure out a way to break the news to Jacob. "During our patrol, we felt something coming."

Jacob stiffened automatically. His mind raced a hundred miles an hour.

"It wasn't a threat," Paul stated stiffly. That did little to ease the uneasiness that had settled in Jacob's stomach, especially as the guilt in Sam's gaze grew stronger.

"It didn't take long before the person was on us," Sam swallowed down the nervousness that had kept building and growing. "It was Serenity." He finally admitted. Now he had to tell him the bad part. "She was running towards the ocean."

"Why?" Jacob shifted his body closer to Sam. He stood straighter with his hands fisting at his side.

"We weren't sure at first so we followed her. It took us a while to catch up to her, even in our wolf forms, but by the time we did it was too late. She jumped off of the cliffs and into a portal of some sorts," Sam finally admitted and watched as confusion gave way to anger. "She disappeared into it and before we could follow, the portal disappeared as well. I decided not to tell you until we found out more."

"You decided not to tell me?" Jacob growled through grit teeth. "How did you expect that to work out? Huh?" Jacob took a threatening step forward, but Seth and Leah appeared in front of him. They were not on the offensive. They took a defensive stance, but not to protect Sam, but Jacob. They knew if he lost control that the situation could spiral out of control. The last thing that they, or anyone, needed at that moment was for the two alphas to try and kill each other.

"We didn't know how to tell you," Quil took a step forward in hopes that Jacob would listen to him. "We wanted to find out what happened, to see if the Cullen's knew what had caused her to leave."

"Did they?" Jacob demanded of his best friend.

"No," Sam drew Jacob's attention back to himself. "They were just as shocked as we were. Even the pixie girl had not known. Serenity's departure was blocked from her."

"And you still didn't come and tell me what had happened?!" Jacob demanded in anger. How could they keep this from him. They knew what she was to him. The thought of her leaving tore at him and made him sick on his stomach.

"Bella and the others tried to call her but couldn't reach her, so we all went in search of her path," Embry spoke quietly. "We tried to figure out why she had decided to disappear, so we followed her steps until we found her phone. She'd dropped it in her haste to leave."

That wasn't exactly comforting to hear. Jacob lifted a hand to run through his hair, massaging his scalp and trying to work the stress out of his form, but it was for naught. His wolf was angry and hurt. It wanted answers. Jacob wanted them too.

"We checked her calls," Sam picked back up on the story. "She'd been speaking with someone right before she disappeared, so we called them. That's when we first heard of Nikolai. Serenity had been speaking to him before she ran off. Nikolai explained to us who he was and that Serenity had called to update him on her status. He told us she probably had a vision. It's a habit of hers to suddenly disappear if something is wrong. That is what happened to him and his pack when she recovered from the visions of Renesmee."

Jacob closed his eyes as he allowed Sam's words to filter through his mind. It was hard to listen and understand through the haze of anger and sadness. His wolf was placated only slightly, but there was still the issue of being left in the dark. "That's why you had me working all of those extra jobs," Jacob's eyes snapped open and they looked more wolf than man. "You wanted to keep me away from the Cullen's house so I wouldn't find out."

"We didn't want to upset you –"

"Fine job you did of that," Jacob spun on his heel. Looking at them made him sick on his stomach. To think that his friends, his own pack members, new and old, had kept this from him was disturbing to say the least. "What would you do if I had done the same to you? If I had kept it quiet that Emily had suddenly up and left with no reason? What would you have done, Sam?"

Sam had nothing to say to that. He bit his tongue as he watched Jacob struggle internally with himself. Honestly, Sam would be the same. Sam knew that he had done right by not telling Jacob at the time; it would be hard for Jacob to accept that though. It would be hard for anyone to learn and accept it.

"Figures," Jacob scoffed as he turned and stormed in the direction of the Cullen's residence. Slowly, Leah and Seth followed, giving their alpha plenty of space. He needed time to himself to calm down, that was for sure, but they did not want him to be completely alone. Sam and the others waited several minutes before making their own way towards the Cullens. Each of them was upset with how hard Jacob was taking the news, and Sam idly wondered how this would affect the upcoming interaction.

**…**

"You can't allow this to go unpunished!" Caius growled to Aro when they were alone. "She has interfered one too many times." His eyes were practically growing in his anger. "First the incident with that … that abomination, and now with Joham! How much longer will you allow her to walk all over us and undermine our authority?!"

"Calm yourself, Caius," Aro tried to reason with his brother, but the other was far beyond reason. His anger and hatred were too powerful to truly be controlled. Honestly, Aro had sensed this from the beginning, knew it would eventually take over Caius. It had begun the moment Caius had been attacked by that wolf. "We cannot act without suspicions falling upon us by our actions."

"We are the authority!" Caius screamed so loud that Aro was sure the others would have heard him. "We make the decisions! Our word is law, not hers!" He slammed his fist into the nearest object, cracking the marble table and causing it to crumble to the floor.

"We would do well not to make any unnecessary enemies," Marcus spoke up from his position at the opposite side of the wall. "She is very powerful."

"She is but one woman," Caius snapped. His teeth were clenched so hard that his fangs pierced his lower lip, causing blood to swell and drip down his chin. His wild eyes and bloody chin gave him an almost animalistic look, and it startled the other two. Never had they seen their brother so worked up. Aro and Marcus exchanged worried glances.

"Marcus is right," Aro finally consented. "She is powerful and it would do well for us not to place ourselves as targets to her anger." It was not that Aro was happy with the interference, but he knew when he was beat. Even if she hadn't appeared in the field that day, they would have not been able to act against the Cullens. Too many witnesses had heard the testimony, seen the truth, and they would have testified against the Volturi had anything happened to the child. The beautiful warrior had only helped to reaffirm the victory for the Cullens.

"You say that only because you want to recruit her," Caius suddenly appeared in front of Aro. "Have you no dignity? Are you a coward who will bend to the will of a woman such as her? She is the enemy and she will bring the downfall to our kingdom, to our people!"

"I stand firm in my decision, Caius," Aro stated calmly while ignoring the fuming vampire before him. "And you would do well to control your anger. Marcus and I are in agreement. She and the Cullens, especially the child, are to be left alone, at least for now." Aro gave Caius one more firm look before turning his back to his brother and moving to exit the room.

"No," Caius growled.

"What?" Aro turned around in shock.

"If you won't handle this situation, then I will," With that said, Caius stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Aro and Marcus. He slammed the door behind him so hard that the hard that the walls shook from the force.

"Marcus-" Aro turned to question his brother.

"He speaks the truth, Aro," Marcus spoke lowly. "His anger is out of control."

**…**

"**OW!"** Serenity cried as Alice's small hand slammed into the back of her head. "What was that for?!" She demanded as she rubbed the sore spot. Beside her, Nikolai chuckled and jokingly checked for damage.

"No harm done, Moonbeam," he placed a restraining hand on Serenity's shoulder, preventing her from retaliating against the agitated looking red head. "Your head is too hard for any being to crack."

"Excuse me?!" Serenity turned on him, glaring at him. "You are such a traitor!" Serenity slapped her fist against his chest, ignoring how pain shot through her hand. He, like many other supernatural beings, had bodies of steel. It made it hard for her to hurt him, or any other, without using her abilities.

"Don't you ever do that again," Alice suddenly interrupted Serenity's angry tirade by wrapping her arms around Serenity from behind her. "You had us all worried." She squeezed Serenity tightly as all her worry and stress from the past few days finally melted away. After a few seconds, she reluctantly released the girl, but not without paying her with one more slap to the back of the head.

"I'm glad to see that you are safe," Jasper spoke from behind his wife. "You did have us worried." His gaze hardened and Serenity suddenly felt like the most horrible person for up and leaving everyone behind. She hadn't done it on purpose, and she couldn't help it. She could only hope that they would understand why she had to do it.

Her eyes scanned the group of vampires, noticing that Nahuel was nowhere to be found. She wanted to speak with him in private before reciting her story. It would not be fair or right to allow him to learn of what happened with everyone else. Those girls were his family, and even though they were not close, it was still his right to know.

"Where is Nahuel?" Serenity questioned in all seriousness. Maybe it was her tone, but Alice suddenly relaxed, all of her anger melted away completely as realization struck her.

"He's upstairs," She said and watched as Serenity quickly excused herself and made her way in his direction. Nikolai moved to follow, but Alice held him back. Her golden eyes met his and she slowly shook her head. "Give them a moment." She released him after he gave her a nod of consent.

"Is something wrong?" Edward questioned his sister. It was still odd not to be able to hear another person's voice. It was somewhat unsettling, especially considering Serenity could control when he could hear her.

"Something happened, and that's why she left when she did," Alice spoke softly. "I recognize that look in her eyes."

**…**

Serenity knocked softly on the door to the room where Nikolai and his aunt were staying. She was grateful that the two had decided to extend their visit. It meant she did not have to disappear on everyone again. As she entered the room, she found Nikolai sitting in a lounge chair, browsing through several books. His aunt was curled up on the bed. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep.

"Nahuel," Serenity addressed him. "Do you mind if you and I spoke in private?" Huilen rose from her position on the bed and sent a worried look towards her charge. "It will only take a moment, I promise."

"Of course," Nahuel stood before addressing his aunt. "I'll be right back." Huilen opened her mouth to argue, but slowly closed it. Her eyes flickered between the two before she finally consented. She watched as Nahuel approached the blonde woman. With his consent, the blonde created a shield around them, preventing anything that was said to be overheard.

"Is something wrong?" Nahuel's strong voice vibrated through the air; it was filled with concern. "Everyone was worried when you disappeared."

"I'm aware," Serenity spoke softly. "I am sorry for upsetting them but I had no choice." She locked gazes with Nahuel. "Joham is dead." She was not surprised to find a flash of relief cross his features. As soon as that appeared, worry replaced it.

"What of the others? My sisters?" He did not know them, but they were blood. They were not at fault for who they were and who their father had trained them to be. They had been misled.

"I received a vision," Serenity quickly spoke. "I saw the Volturi. They were attacking Joham." She saw Nahuel tense. "Your sisters are fine." She reassured him. "I got there in time to stop Caius from taking his rage out on them."

"Where are they now?" Nahuel questioned instantly. "Did you bring them with you?"

"No, I'm sorry," Serenity shook her head. "Nahuel, your father –that man- brought them into life and trained them to be just like him. He killed without reason and that is all that they have known. I could not bring them here; it would have also brought back the Volturi. Neither you or the others need that kind of attention again, not any time soon." She placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Where are they?" Nahuel questioned.

"I have sheltered them in an area where the Volturi cannot go," Serenity assured as she used her free hand to summon Neptune's mirror. She brought her other hand to cross over the glass and, in an instant, a reflection of the sisters appeared on the mirror. She turned it so that Nahuel could see that they were safe. "Only those who know or have been to the realm can access it. Your sisters are the only ones with vampire blood that have ever stepped foot on that holy ground."

"Thank you," Nahuel's shoulder's fell as he finally relaxed. He looked like he had found some peace in knowing that his sisters were safe and no longer under the control of his father. "Can I see them?" Hope filled his eyes. Maybe he could help them heal so that they did not have to hide.

"I'm sorry but you can't," Serenity spoke gently. "They're feeding on animal blood, but their emotions, the scars that they possess, will take time to heal. They are not ready for any more surprises right now. Given time, I'm sure that you can visit them, but for now, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Nahuel looked dejected, but there was a resolve shining through his stormy eyes. He wanted what was best for them. Serenity could sense that in him. Regardless of what Joham had done, and what Joham was, Nahuel was not evil. He had a pure heart and a brightly shining light. Serenity prayed that he would never lose that beautiful shine. He, like Renesmee, were important to the world.

"I will drop the shield now. If you want, you can share this your aunt, but I thought you deserved to know first, before anyone else," Serenity gave him a smile of encouragement as the shield surrounding the two of them gave way.

"Thank you," Nahuel reached out and hugged her close to his body. He shook slightly as emotions tore through him. So much had happened in such a relatively short amount of time. It was a complete shock to his system. Serenity returned the hug and, as the two were parting, a scream echoed from below them.

Startled, Serenity and the two vampires rushed downstairs to find Alice on the ground. She was clutching her head as a vision overcame her. The others, including the shifters who had just arrived, surrounded her. Serenity had to elbow her way through to get to her. As soon as she was by Alice's side, Serenity fell to her knees and placed her hands over Alice's.

She was instantly engulfed in the images that played through Alice's mind like that of a movie. The voices of Aro, Marcus, and Caius rang through the air. They were fighting. They were angry, especially Caius. Another surge of pain flooded through Alice, causing her to scream, and Serenity was thrown back from her.

Spots swirled before Serenity's vision and her head felt like it would split in two. "Are you okay?" A voice sounded from close by. Looking up, Serenity cold vaguely make out the shapes of Nikolai and one of the shifters, the one named Jacob. Instinctively Serenity reached out, and her hand was clasped in Jacob's as he helped her to stand. She stumbled as she rose, nearly colliding against his bare chest, but warm hands steadied her from her shoulders.

"What's happening?" Nikolai questioned softly.

"Alice is having a vision," Serenity groaned as she tried to massage away the pain that pounded at her skull. "A very strong one."

"Why her?" Nikolai questioned as he threw his gaze to the still screaming vampire. He had not spent much time with the Cullen's individually since he had arrived, but he knew enough to know that Alice had visions, but never were they painful or this controlling. The only one of whom he had seen experience such a vision was Serenity. Thus, the reason he had asked her.

"I don't know; it doesn't make sense," Serenity's head finally stopped hurting and her vision cleared.

"What do you mean?" This time it was Jacob who questioned her.

"Sometimes I receive strong visions. They can be very painful, or I can be very…aware of what is occurring in my vision. Though Alice receives visions of her own, hers do not normally cause her any distress. It's hard to explain." Serenity winced as Alice screamed once more before finally collapsing.

"Serenity," Jasper called as he scooped up his unconscious wife and pushed through the crowd of worried family and friends. Serenity met him halfway. Her hands were already glowing before she even laid a hand on her friend. Pure energy swept through Alice's body, healing any injury caused by the vision. There weren't many; it was mostly emotional trauma and pure exhaustion. "Is she okay?"

"She should be fine," Serenity spoke gently. Her gaze was worried. "Lay her on the couch. She'll wake soon." Jasper swept into the living room and did as instructed. He stayed next to his wife's side, brushing his fingers through her hair in worry.

"Did you see it?" Serenity questioned Edward. Her eyes were silver and glowed as she regarded the telepathic vampire.

"I couldn't read her," Edward stated in shock. He had never been blocked from his sibling's minds. Many times he had jested about being able to ignore their thoughts, but being blocked, especially in such a scary situation, had shaken his resolve. "Were you able to see anything?"

"Only bits and pieces," Serenity admitted in defeat. "It had something to do with the Volturi." At that, everyone in the room stiffened. Nobody expected there to be any mention of the Volturi anytime soon. Worry instantly flooded the room, causing Serenity's emphatic abilities to pick up on it all. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius were …arguing I think." Her uncertainty didn't help the situation.

"What about?" Sam questioned.

"Serenity," Alice's shaky voice spoke from the living room. "They were arguing about Serenity." Alice found herself surrounded by Nikolai and Jacob, both of whom were tense from her exclamation. "Caius," She licked her lips as she caught Serenity's gaze. "He walked away from the others."

"What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle questioned as he moved to sit next to his daughter. "No one walks away from the Volturi."

"Caius did," Alice shivered as she recalled the pure anger and hatred that Caius held for Serenity. "He wants you dead." Alice stated as she looked towards Serenity. "He abandoned Aro and Marcus, denied their decision to leave you be. He has defaulted."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, that was intense, was it not? Sorry it took so long but this year has been crazy as hell. I'm still trying to finish two degrees, my boyfriend and I broke up (BF of 4 years), and then we got back together, and so much more has occurred. It is insane! Right now I finally have a break to do updates. This is the third story update that I have done. I hope to get three or four more done before Saturday. I know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter and let's just say it will be even more intense.**

**For those of you irritated that Jacob hasn't proclaimed his 'little secret' or that Serenity hasn't caught on, cool your jets. This isn't going to be rushed. This is going to happen at a slow pace, one that makes sense. Serenity is emotionally scarred. It is obvious to tell and given the bond that is formed with imprints, Jacob can sense it but might not understand it. That complicates things. We all know how Serenity is in recognizing when people are in love with her. Poor Seiya :( I don't think she would have realized how Diamond felt if he hadn't went to such extremes…**

**Anywho, until next time.**

**REVIEW! I want to know what ya'll think of Caius defaulting from the Volturi and what you think he plans to do next…dun dun dun…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The Volturi have left and all seems well, but Cosmos can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot idea.**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

"We should give it a while," Carlisle spoke softly. His tone was calm as he motioned for everyone to keep calm. His eyes caught Jasper's, and with a nod, the younger vampire quickly used his abilities to send an aura of peace throughout the room; it only helped to subdue a few who were not used to the effects of his abilities. "No one has ever defected from the Volturi in the past. Caius' pride was hurt more than anything. If he does not return, Aro and Marcus will search for him and convince him to return. It is within their best interest."

His words were truthful and made the most sense. For some, that was enough. For Serenity, it wasn't. Her eyes began to glow silver and narrowed into slits as she sought Pluto's power. While everyone else conversed amongst themselves, she allowed her mind to flow through time and see all that had occurred.

"Serenity," Nikolai whispered softly when he noticed how still she had become. He brushed his fingers over her brow, sweeping away the bangs that shielded the symbol that glowed fiercely there. He sighed, recognizing what she was doing.

"What's happening?" The shifter questioned him. Nikolai spared the young man an appraising glance. This alpha was young and his concern was obvious; it unsettled him. A low growl rumbled from Nikolai's chest as he pulled Serenity closer to him. He had spent his entire existence as a werewolf protecting her, fighting with her, learning from her, and trying to repay his life debt. Over those many years, he had grown close to the silver haired woman. He was protective, and the insistence of this young alpha had his wolf on edge.

"She is seeking answers," Nikolai finally consented to answer solely for the purpose to remain on good terms with the people here. He moved his hands to her shoulders, turning Serenity so she stood facing him. Her eyes bore into his chest, but they were unseeing. "Serenity," he called to her as he noted her heart race was quickening. Beads of sweat were beginning to dot her skin and her temperature was rising.

His grip on her tightened as her body went limp. She crumbled against him as her breathing turned ragged. The sudden change in her disposition drew the attention of the others around them. Alice and Jasper were the first to react. They were next to her in an instant. Carlisle and Esme followed after them.

"Serenity, speak to me," Nikolai ordered and it was the order of an alpha. It drew her from the haze that she had fallen into after becoming lost in the many streams of time. "You exhausted yourself again." His tone was disappointed but also worried. He allowed Carlisle to hold Serenity while inspecting her.

"I'm fine," she finally sighed as her body ceased the trembling it had started upon her collapse. She raised a hand to shoo away Carlisle's hand which rested on her head. "I'll be fine in a minute. Nikolai is right. I simply over did it." She pushed away from the supporting hands which held her from various angles. "Seriously, I'm fine." She shook them off and moved to the nearest couch.

"What all did you see?" Alice questioned as she took Serenity's hand and sat next to her exhausted friend.

"Carlisle is right," Serenity spoke. "It is too early to be concerned. I couldn't find a definite path created by these turns of events. There is still too much left to chance to risk causing even more harm than good if we overreacted."

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and Serenity shared a smile with her close friends. What she said was true, but what she failed to tell them is that every fiber of her being sensed trouble, and her intuition was rarely wrong. Renesmee was proof of that. Speaking of the child, Serenity turned her gaze to watch as the young half breed cuddled to her mother in relief.

"So what do we do?" Questioned Benjamin who looked upon everyone in honest curiosity.

"We wait." Carlisle spoke with finality.

**…**

**3 weeks later**

**…**

"Everyone seems to be adjusting well enough," Bella grinned as she watched her daughter and Seth interact with Benjamin. It had been three weeks sense Alice's vision. Several of the remaining witnesses had decided to leave, but there were still some who decided to stay in case they were needed.

Zafrina and Senna of the Amazonian tribe had stayed behind, while Kachiri left to ensure order within their homeland. Peter and Charolette stayed to continue their visit with Jasper. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate decided to stay behind as well, in case Caius came looking for Irina. Garrett stayed behind for Kate, who he had become enamored with her more each day. Benjamin and Kebi sent word back to Amun that they would stay, though it was not well received. Nahuel and Huilen agreed to stay as well as they enjoyed the company of the others.

"It would seem like it," Edward chuckled as he looked back towards the living room and at a brooding Jacob. "Some more than others, I would say." His golden eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Edward," Bella sent him a look after elbowing him in the side. Turning around, she walked to her closest friend and claimed the empty seat at his side. "Jacob," Bella smiled as she laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently in support.

"Bella," Jacob spoke as he let his gaze continue to lock on the forest outside.

"You doing okay?" Bella questioned him. Since Serenity's appearance, Jacob had been less hostile than before, but it was obvious that he was having a hard time coming to terms with his…situation. Bella wasn't sure what she could say to make him feel better, or if anything would. His situation was truly a difficult one to understand and to handle.

"Yeah," He sighed while crossing his arms and letting his gaze drift back to the lining of the frest that circled the home of the Cullen's. "Peachy."

"He's not too fond of Serenity's companion, Nikolai," Edward chuckled only to receive a heated glare from the shifter. Jacob's eyes flashed and it was obvious that his wolf was prowling at the surface. "He is a more powerful alpha."

"Whatever," Jacob huffed as he stood and moved to leave the room. "I need to get back on patrol."

"Jacob," Bellla called as she stood. "You know you can always come to talk to me, right?" She reached for him. She was worried and it showed. Even after being turned, she was still Bella. The same Bella that Jacob had grown to love once upon a time. He was thankful that she hadn't changed as much as he had originally feared.

"Of course," He smiled and it was sincere.

**…**

"Dinner!" Esme called from the kitchen, catching the attention of the vampires and shifters present. Everyone hurried inside and found their seats in the dining room. A larger table had been purchased to help accommodate everyone. However, once everyone was settled, it became obvious that someone was missing.

"Serenity," Nikolai stood and moved to exit the house and hunt for her. She had managed to talk him into allowing her to explore on her own. He had known it was a bad idea, but had decided not to argue against her. These past three weeks had left her on edge. He had known she hadn't spoken the whole truth to the others, but he would not reveal that secret. It was not his place.

"We'll come and help," Sam spoke as he and several of the other shifters stood from their seats. Sharing a look with Leah before he left, Seth and the others followed behind the wolf with Jasper and Alice following closely behind.

As soon as they disappeared, Leah stood from her seat and walked outside. She quickly transformed behind the cover of the forest and reached her mind out to Jacob's, informing him of the search for Serenity. She could sense his unease and the instant worry.

'_I'm coming.´_ His voice echoed through her mind.

Nikolai had instantly shifted into the massive form of his wolf. He shook, allowing for the fur to resettle before he lowered his muzzle to the ground and searched for Serenity's scent. It wasn't too hard to find. She had a soft and sweet scent that belonged only to her. It reminded him of the nights of the full moon, right after a gentle rain. The other's had shifted near him. He tossed them a look before taking off in the direction of her scent.

It took only a few minutes to find her. They came upon her form as she stood in front of a huge old oak tree. Her hand was pressed flat against the bark of the tree, and her gaze was locked in front of her. A gentle breeze blew through the area, lifting her hair and shifting it around her body. Sam through back his head and howled. He knew Jacob would be worried and on the look out for them.

Nikolai shifted back to his human form and approached Serenity gently. Her body was stiff and she had not responded to their loud approach. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed her eyes. They were wide and bright. Power reflected from those orbs.

"What is she doing?" Sam question as he shifted back and approached from Serenity's other side.

"I'm not quite sure," Nikolai commented honestly. He lifted his hand and allowed his knuckles to brush over her cheek. The day was chilly and her skin lacked its normal warmth. She had been here for some time. "It isn't a vision." He noted that her brow lacked any sigil that he was used to seeing. Her skin, however, was another thing. It was glowing, but not silver. It had a golden glow to it.

"Is she okay?" Jacob questioned as he came through the thick foliage.

"She's fine," Sam assured him.

"What's going on?" Jacob moved quickly to her side and eyed her warily. "Is it another vision?" He tensed at the thought of the Volturi and of Caius. From what he heard from Alice and the others, Caius was known for his temper and he never forgot a grudge. If the man truly wanted revenge, then he would seek it.

Nikolai lifted his hand and touched the tree out of curiosity. His eyes widened when he felt a pulsating power wash over his skin from the contact. It sent chills down his spine and every hair on his body stood on end.

"I swear," Serenity spoke as her gaze shifted to Nikolai. "I can't enjoy a day's peace without everyone freaking out on me, can I?" Her tone was void of emotion as her hand slid down the tree until it fell to her side.

"It's time for dinner and no one knew where you were," Seth spoke for Nikolai who looked at his hand stunned. "They worried."

"I was merely enjoying a conversation," Serenity turned and came face to face with Jacob, who stood within an inch of her being. She tilted her head back to meet his gaze and lifted a brow expectantly. He continued to watch her. His brown eyes taking note of her and checking for any injury or sign of distress. Only when he was confident that she was fine did he move.

"I swear, you all act like my father," Serenity rolled her eyes and moved away from the tree. Her hand which had rested there was fisting open and closed.

"You talk to trees?" Nikolai questioned as his silence passed.

"No," Serenity continued to walk, passing the shifters which were still in their wolf forms. "I was speaking to the earth." She commented as if it was a normal occurrence. "I was trying to find Caius' location."

"Why?" Sam was suddenly in front of her.

"I will discuss this after dinner," Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Now, gentlemen, do you plan to stalk me to the house to ensure that is where I am headed, or can you make it on your own?" She swept her gaze over the group of men and wolves alike. Something in her gaze caused them to shiver. "Good." She responded when no one commented or moved to follow her.

"Something tells me that isn't normal for her," Jacob directed his statement towards Nikolai.

"No, it wasn't," He moved to follow her, but allowed her space as he did so. "We should hurry and get this over with. Whatever she has to say isn't going to be good."

**…**

Dinner had been unusually quiet. It was almost as if everyone could sense the tension that entered the room as Serenity returned. Alice and Jasper were hovering near her. They had managed to catch up to her as she left from the wolves. Their questions went unanswered as Serenity continued towards the house, explaining that they had no need to worry for now and that things would be discussed after dinner.

"Caius still has not returned to Aro's side and his default was not the first. Jane and Alec have followed him," Serenity spoke as soon as the dishes had been cleared. A deadly silence settled over the entire group. Emotionless eyes of silver watched as Bella clutched tightly to Renesmee. "I cannot pinpoint their location." Serenity's eyes fell to her hands which were clutching her dress tightly. "They are moving and they are moving fast."

"What do we do?" Zafrina questioned. Her dark eyes fell to Serenity.

"Call back your sister. Carlisle, warn those who witnessed the first time. I doubt that Caius will allow their interference to go unpunished. Benjamin, I would contact Amun again if he would listen," Serenity shared a look with the others.

"Nikolai," Serenity spoke. "Call the coven and warn them. I want them to be alert just in case."

"You don't think…" Nikolai was reaching into his breast pocket, retrieving his cell phone.

"You and I have made just as many enemies as we have allies over the years, my friend," Her eyes were deadly serious. The void of emotion in those deep depths sent chills down his spine. He had rarely ever seen her like this, and was shocked at the sudden change.

"Did you see anything?" Alice questioned as she clutched to Jasper. This was the first time that they had seen her in such a state of mind. Even when facing the Volturi the first time she had not become so cold and distant.

"No, and Nikolai," Serenity stood and looked upon him. "Contact Delena first and let me know what you find out." He was dialing before Serenity had a chance to finish. Standing, he moved to find some privacy.

"Where are you going?" Jacob stood as she moved past him.

"I'm going to go change and then pay a visit to Aro and Marcus," Serenity spoke without stopping. She turned the corner to follow the staircase to the bathroom, but the uproar she left behind caused her to pause. "I have no other choice. Those who want to come with me should be prepared to leave in an hour. I will wait no longer than that." She locked eyes with each person before moving up the stairs and shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Senna, Zafrina, you should contact Kachiri. I will contact the others. Benjamin," Carlisle spoke.

"I will contact Amun but I doubt he will listen," the vampire stood with his mate and the two excused themselves for the call.

Serenity sank to her knees in the shower as she listened to the movement from below. For a moment, she opened her mind and sought Edwards. She felt him immediately. She could sense his sudden pause.

'_Anyone of concern for Bella should be brought, too. They will need to be kept safe until this is over._' She could sense him trying to pry for some sort of clue, but she shut him out of her mind. Closing her eyes, she allowed the hot water to wash over her. These next few days would be trying, and the darkness that lurked over this family would not be easily dispersed.

**…**

"Delena isn't responding," Nikolai spoke through the door. His gaze shifted to the lower level. Edward and Bella had left and returned with several humans who were more than put off at the sudden change in their location. The attire of Zafrina and Senna had not helped. It was obvious to the humans that something about this group was wrong.

"I feared as much," Serenity opened the door. Her hair was still damp and she had it in a high and messy ponytail. She had managed to pull a spare set of clothing from her subspace pocket as well. "What of the others?"

"I alerted them," Nikolai answerd.

"Good," Serenity moved past him and down the stairwell. Her first stop was towards the group of humans. She stood before them and eyed each. "How many of them know?" She questioned Bella and the others.

"Know what?!" a blonde haired woman with features similar to Bella questioned. At her side was a man who held her tightly to his being.

"Mom…" Bella tried to console but Serenity beat her to it. With a quick adjustment, she was in front of the two and her hands were extended, pointer finger touching their brows.

"Sleep," Her command caused the two beings eyes to flutter closed and their bodies to fall forward. Bella rushed to catch her mom while Edward held to the man.

"What is going on?" Charlie, a man Serenity had seen in her vision, demanded as he reached for his gun. "What are you?"

"A friend," Serenity appeared in front of him and touched his brow, causing him to collapse as well.

"Sue is aware," Seth spoke. "She knows everything."

"Are there any others who know or that would be used against you?" Serenity questioned in all seriousness. Her gaze bore into each of the shifters, knowing that they would have loved ones who could be put at risk in the future.

"Our parents don't know about us," one of the younger wolves spoke as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Serenity," Nikolai warned. "You can't move them all without suspicion."

"I know," Serenity stressed. Her head was beginning to hurt as a migraine began to form.

"What did you do to my family?" Bella demanded after ensuring her parents were fine. She appeared before Serenity. Golden eyes glared heatedly in defense of her parents. "Undo it!"

"Of course, then how would you explain everything to them, about how they are in danger and a psychotic vampire will come for them most likely?" Serenity questioned in sweet sarcasm. "I don't have time for pleasantries. I'm trying to keep them alive. Caius is on the move. He is pissed and he is planning a war. In war, you either kill or be killed. Caius isn't planning to die, and he's gathering his own army to ensure it. I wanted to spare you the details, but this is one path that is certain. So either work with me, or stay out of my way…" Serenity spoke darkly as she stood closer to Bella. The two locked gazes.

"Bella," Alice called. "Serenity doesn't mean any harm. She is doing what is best. Trust me."

"If so much as a hair –"

"I wouldn't threaten the only person that can save you and your family," Serenity warned.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere. Serenity," Carlisle slipped between the two. "What do you have planned for them?" He motioned to the bodies.

"I'm going to take them somewhere safe," Serenity spoke as she took a step back from the taller man. "I know of a place that no one can get to unless they have been shown the way."

"Then how do you know of it?" Garrette questioned.

"That isn't important right now. Is there anyone else I need to take with me?" She scanned the crowd. Sam nodded and left quickly, returning with his mother, Emily, and Billy.

"You four will follow me. Nikolai, gather the men. Bella, bring your mother. The rest of you need to wait here," Serenity ordered as she transformed and opened a portal. The dark mass swirled ominously, causing the conscious humans to pause in fear. They followed after Serenity with the promise of safety from their loved ones.

When they came out on the other side, they were greeted with a beautiful sight of a luscious forest and huge temple.

"Welcome to Elysion."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Eh… Not happy with this but it is an update. You all are lucky because it is freezing cold here and I have no heat. My fingers are numb and very slow to move because the blood flow in them is sluggish. Enjoy and review. I know where the other chapter is going, but you won't see it if I get no feedback. **

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The Volturi have left and all seems well, but Cosmos can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot idea.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

It was unlike anything that they had ever seen before in their entire existence. The forests that surrounded the temple were thick and lush. Deep and vibrant hues of green coupled with the bright and beautiful colors of various flora, some of which were considered extinct to the outside world. In the distance birds chirped, animals frolicked, and life of the forest thrived. The air was pure, untouched by the distinctive rot of modernization that human's had come to rely upon.

Before them stood a grand temple that resembled a palace. Its exteriors were strong but elegant in design. Made of a beautiful white crystal, the walls reflected brilliantly off of the light that shone from the sky. Stones of clear crystal dotted the soft green grass, creating a pebbled walkway towards the entrance.

Cosmos started forward, her body practically glowing under the light of the sun as she relished her home away from home. "This is Elysian, home to the guardian of dreams and his children. They, and everything you see surrounding you, are under my protection. No one but I and a select few, now including you, know of the existence of this world. No one but I and a very select few know how to access it. This is the safest place to leave your loved ones."

"It… it's amazing!" Sue commented as she glanced around her surroundings. Her dark eyes had widened in awe at such an amazing place. Suddenly, in the distance, some rustling caught the attention of the party, excluding Cosmos who continued towards the temple. They stopped to eye what appeared to be a beautiful white stallion. However, upon it's brow was a horn. The beautiful beast paused upon noticing the strangers upon its homeland, and took time to regard them.

"It smells delicious," Bella commented as she took a deep intake of air, nearly purring at the wonderful scent that emanated from the beast. Before she could move closer, Cosmos was suddenly in front of her. Silver eyes glowed brightly and a frown marred her usually peaceful and care free features.

"Bella," Cosmos spoke lowly. "I will warn you once to control your urges. You only get one warning." The look given to Bella caused the vampire to shiver in subtle fear. However, the moment was broken as Cosmos turned towards the creature and made a dismissive motion, sending it back into the forest and away from the danger of the newborn.

"Please follow me," Cosmos stated as she moved forward again, ensuring that everyone was following her this time. As they passed through the grand gates that opened towards the temple, beings began to emerge. Their skin was pale as milk, hair light as gold and silver, and eyes of various bright, but light colors. They were garbed in simple white robes with gold clasps over the shoulders.

"These are the people of Elysion," Cosmos nodded towards the growing group of onlookers. "They are fae, and they too are not to be harmed in any way," Though Cosmos did not state names or direct her comment blatantly towards any one person, it was obvious that Bella was the one being warned.

The group passed through another set of grand doors that led them through a hallway and towards a grand open courtyard. It was there that the group saw the first male within this realm. His hair was white, eyes like molten gold, alabaster skin, and a bright jewel sparkled from his brow. He wore the garb of a priest with blue and gold accents. His demeanor was calm as he stood waiting on the group.

"Serenity-hime," the man spoke lowly, immediately falling to one knee and placing a hand over his chest in respect. "How nice it is to have you visit again so soon."

"Helios," Cosmos smiled fondly, but her voice held an edge of irritation. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Her smile broadened and she easily caught sight of his smirk as he stood.

"A million times," Helios answered fondly. "If not more."

"And when will you ever stop, my friend?" Cosmos questioned in good nature.

"A million and once more," Helios responded as Cosmos shook her head from exasperation. "I see you have brought with you more friends from your most recent journey." His golden eyes befell everyone present. A sense of deja-vu washed over them as each met their gaze with his.

"Good day, I am Helios, guardian of dreams and the keeper of this temple," He began as he stood next to Cosmos. His hands were clasped together at his front, and he smiled graciously towards the large group. The group chorused their own mixtures of greetings together at once, causing the dream keeper to smile in amusement at their wonder.

"Helios, I have brought several more people," Cosmos spoke lowly. "They need temporary sanctuary while we take care of a rather persistent problem."

"I see," Helios spoke as he waved for one of the lingering fae to draw closer. "I shall see to it that they have their own corridor of rooms and all that they will require. Meanwhile," Helios turned to Serenity, reaching out to grasp her elbow gently. "May I have a word in private?"

"Of course," Cosmos nodded before turning her gaze to the ones saying their goodbyes. "Please wait here for me while the others are escorted to their rooms."

"I will have someone wait with them while we speak," Helios assured her. His golden eyes ran over her form, taking in the subtle signs of stress. He visited many dreams every night, but he always made time for Serenity's. As of late, though, he had been unable to find her dreams. He knew it was because she was not resting. The signs were clear on her features.

Cosmos nodded and threw one last look towards the ones who waited on her until Helios led her inside the temple and towards the prayer room, the holiest of places. As the two crossed the threshold, the power of Earth washed over her, warming her heart and causing tears to swell in her eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, My Queen," Helios spoke seriously as he summoned a viewing portal before him. "Unfortunately, a recent event warrants your attention and a decision must be made." The picture that developed held her full attention. She recognized two of the vampires that she had brought not so long ago. Cosmos knew that they would have a hard time, but she had ensured her meanings were understood.

Two of the vampire girls appeared in the swirling mass. They were walking one of the many trails that surrounded the temple and had run across one of the unicorns. Cosmos felt her eyes flash as she watch the two vampires struggle before giving into their instincts and attacking.

"Show me no more," Cosmos turned her gaze aside. "Where are they now?" She turned to leave the room as Helios told her she could find them in the room of dreams.

"I had to place them into a sleep to stop them," Helios spoke as he followed her from the room. "I stopped them before they could kill him." He tried to ease the sorrow, pain, and anger that he knew was flooding her veins.

"They still attacked and injured him," Cosmos spoke as she continued on her path. It took her several minutes to locate the room, and when she entered, she found the two encased in crystal, sleeping soundly. "I will remove them at once." Walking to the two crystal cases, she laid her palms flat upon each of them and concentrated. From the center of her palm, the crystal casing began to crack and then shatter, leaving the two girls to fall to their knees.

"Belladonna, Victoria," Cosmos spoke to the two as they began to recover. "You have broken a sacred law and for that I must remove you from these holy grounds." Cosmos' voice was firm as she stood before the two in all her power. "I must ask you to follow me peacefully, or I will have to remove you by force."

"We-we didn't mean to!" Victoria pleaded, her voice shaking in fear as her thoughts played back to the time of her father's death. To go outside was to chance meeting destruction. She didn't want to risk that! "It was an accident. You weren't here…"

"You knew I would be leaving," Cosmos cut her off. "I stayed longer than I originally planned. How is it that you surrendered to your cravings while the others have not?"

"It isn't fair!" Belladonna argued as she finally gathered the strength to stand. "You abandoned us here, expecting us to change our diets instantly. We fed on humans since the beginning, and then you throw us into a place that smells so divine as this?"

"I had hoped it would not come to this," Cosmos shook her head. "Do not make it worse for yourself. You damned yourself. The moment the blood of such a pure creature touched your lips, you would be unable to stop yourself again. This is not by my choice. You either leave, or rest in an eternal slumber, never to feel again."

As Victoria crumpled, Belladonna grew angrier. Her hands fisted and before she had time to storm away, Cosmos summoned Venus' chain and wrapped it around her. The glowing chain bit into the vampire's hard flesh, and though Belladonna fought, she could not break free. She was left to hiss and curse in Cosmos' direction. Eyes that had once been red began to turn black around the edges, until the iris' were completely void of light and color.

"Do not make me hurt you," Cosmos ordered. Her grip on the chain of hearts tightened. She truly did not want to hurt the girl, but Belladonna was giving her no choice. When the vampire refused to cease her struggled, Cosmos sent a wave of electricity along the chain, allowing it to electrify the vampire until she fell unconscious.

"Belladonna!" Victoria cried as she crawled to her sister.

"She'll be fine, though she has left me little choice than to place her into an eternal slumber," Cosmos moved forward and gathered the vampire into her hand. "Unless you wish to suffer the same fate, you will wait here for me to return and I will escort you away from this holy ground." Cosmos held the other's gaze, and only when Victoria shied her gaze away did Cosmos move. With Helios leading the way, she carried the vampire to a chamber made of Crystal. Laying the vampire on a pedestal, Cosmos summoned her powers after laying her hands on Belladonna's chest. Extending from her fingers, crystal began to form until it encased the vampire in a thick casing of crystal.

"I'm sorry," Helios spoke lowly once the task was finished and they were returning to the other vampire.

"Don't be," Cosmos shook her head. "They were warned." Victoria sobbed from her position on the floor. Her frail arms were wrapped around her body, hugging herself close. When she heard the approaching footsteps, she looked up with a blood streaked face. Her eyes, too, had turned black, but not anger or hatred hid behind those eyes.

"It's time," Cosmos spoke as she offered the girl a hand. Victoria shivered for several minutes, switching her gaze back and forth between the hand offered to her, Cosmos' face, and Helios. When she saw that there was no other choice, she then placed her hand in the other woman's, and the two disappeared.

**…**

"Where is Cosmo?" Bella questioned as she and the others waited for the woman.

"She will return momentarily," Helios spoke as he stepped to the group. He eyed the all of them, halting his gaze on Nikolai who had been on edge since Serenity left his sight.

"She is safe," Helios assured the wolf. "Your concern for her is obvious, and she does not miss it. Cosmos feels the need to put others before herself, and you must learn that there is no changing this. Not even Endymion could break her of that habit," Helios chuckled at the memories he was still fond of, even though everyone else in the group looked lost.

"Who was Endymion?" Sam questioned.

"He was the Prince of Earth, fiancé of Princess Serenity, or, as you now know her, Sailor Cosmos," Helios informed them. He knew that Serenity had another bad habit of holding back information, and was not surprised that Endymion was one of those pieces of information. It was her safeguard to growing close to others.

"What happened?" Bella questioned when she sensed there was more to the story than what Helios had just said.

"He died," Cosmos spoke as she appeared suddenly. "By my hand." She continued. All eyes were wide excluding Helios, who looked on in disappointment towards Cosmos' answer. He opened his mouth to argue her defense, but she sent a look his way that silenced him.

"Have you not said enough, my friend?" She smiled as she waved good bye to him. "Come," She addressed the group. "We need to return." Cosmos summoned another portal and waved for the others to go through. All gave her a worried glance, but Nikolai was the only one to stop next to her. He grabbed her free hand and yanked her close. She fell into his chest and listened as he whispered to her.

"I am here when you are ready," He kissed her brow before pulling away and exiting the area.

"Do not push them away," Helios suggested. "Your heart continues to grow cold, and it will only make you weaker." He reached out and pulled the stiff woman into a friendly embrace. "Endymion would not have liked knowing what you are doing to yourself, my Queen."

"Endymion is dead…" Cosmos spoke as her voice cracked. "There is no changing that."

"No," Helios agreed. "But you can live on, like he would want you to, and find happiness, even if it is not with him and the others. Their souls cry at your pain." Helios finally told her.

"You are the keeper of dreams, not of souls," Cosmos disregarded what he said, even though she knew it was true. Their souls haunted her dreams and her thoughts all of the time. At first, it had made life unbearable, but she had, eventually, made herself ignore their cries and pleadings. She had become numb to it by busying herself with other things.

"Do not push them away, Serenity," Helios warned. "You were born of love and life. Death and solitude are of Chaos."

Cosmos stiffened right before the entrance to the portal. Helios' words sent a chill down her spine. Her heart fluttered as she looked back at him once more. Those knowing eyes bore into her. It was a look familiar to that of Pluto's, the time keeper.

"Goodbye, my friend," Cosmos walked through the portal with nothing else to say.

**…**

When she appeared back on the other side, she noticed that everyone stood ready. Their eyes were hard. Bella and Sam stood with Edward, exchanging looks. Renesmee clutched tightly to her mother, but those soulful eyes met with Cosmos. The silver haired woman could see so much potential in her future, but right now, that future was clouded with uncertainty.

All because of Caius.

Cosmos' eyes narrowed.

"For those who are ready, we will depart and meet with Aro and Marcus," Cosmos spoke as she presented her staff. Another black portal opened; it swirled ominously. "I do not know how this confrontation will go, but be prepared for the worse." Nikolai stood next to Cosmos, showing his support as he followed her into the portal. Slowly, the Cullens filed through the portal with their friends leaving right behind them.

As the last figure entered the portal, it closed, and on the other side of the word, a new portal opened.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, so this is an update before I head to NY. I should really be studying for NACES tomorrow, but I'm so nervous… I can't study anymore. I think I will shower so as to calm my nerves. **

**Please pray that I pass my NACES exam on the first try, both parts – Written AND Skills.**

**It is a $101.00 test that I have to take in order to become a certified nursing assistant. If, and that is a really big IF, I have to fail one part, I'd rather fail the written; it only costs $24 to retake. Skills costs $77 to retake.**

**I'd rather just pass it on the first go… so PRAY FOR ME!**

**IF I PASS WITH YOUR HELP I WILL UPDATE MY FAIRYTALE!**

**With or without YamiNocturna updating her stories…**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


End file.
